


REFL Sketchbook

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW Art (ch 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: Collection of pencil sketches
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Student Waterhole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough enough for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991281) by [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen). 



> Nekhen, this is the stuff I mentioned. Basically, this is what my hand does while my head pretends to talk business on the phone.


	2. Oh, Good Lord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 11.


	3. You are very tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 13.


	4. Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 17 (yes, another).


	5. Unambiguously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 19.


End file.
